Mass effect: return of the overlord
by wrath666
Summary: after the events of ME2 commander shepard, goes to the citadel to tell the council about the events and during the meeting the minions show up and declare shepard as the new overlord. up for adoption with conditions so that the story can still go in the direction that i am hoping for.
1. Prologue

**Mass Effect: The Return Of The Overlord**

**Prologue**

inside a crumbling tower rested a old creature with the only light being from the eerie flow of dark energy flowing between a open pit in the floor and by the looks of it flooding right through the middle of the stalactite tower. While the creature itself seems to have frozen in time a pulse in the dark energy breaks the stasis placed upon the old creature. It slowly opens its eyes and looks around the room and smirks evilly.

the creature then declares "Minions the time for a new overlord has come!" he then jumps up with and energy that you would not believe something as old as this should have. And orders "Giblet! heat up the forge!" from alcoves all around the room small gremlin like creatures come out cheering like something good has come.

The creature called Giblet who looks slightly older than the rest of the minions goes up to the oldest minion in the room and says. "Gnarl the forge is fired up, you want Giblet to make Overlord's Weapons" Gnarl replies "not yet Giblet we must first find the master!" Gnarl then stands up on a platform near a decaying throne with flows of lava running by and orders "minions open the portal to the location of the overlord, The netherworld will know how to find our Master!" with that the pit in the middle of the room then starts glowing more than the ambient glow previously present was and Gnarl smirks thinking that nothing will stop the Overlord.

Gnarl decides that he needs to find out what has happened to the rest of the world in the 1850 years since there has been a overlord. And that was the overlord who brought the glorious empire tumbling down. He orders a minion to press a button on the wall and a hatch on the floor opens up and a pedistal with a thick book like object attached to it. instead of reading it Gnarl decides it is best to cheat and rests his Gnarled claw onto the book and absorbs the knowledge.

When he sees that after the fall of the last overlord and the collapse of the glorious empire the world regressed and become more primitive until new miniature empires rose which paled compared to the overlord's empires. But when he came across the British empire he smirked thinking finally the pigeons at least do something right a empire that spread over a major chunk of the world.

When he come further in the modern era he saw how advanced the world had come with its space travel, advanced weapons and even galactic travel through these mass relays. He smirked thinking about how much more of a vast domain the new overlord would be able to take control of. He smirked up to his eyes when the tower fed him schematics for the weapons and armour and the possibilities evil could have with these. With that he took his hand of the book and ordered.

"minions prepare to go through the tunnels the overlord shall rise again, at least there doesn't seem to be any pesky heros to defeat this time." the minions all cheered and 5 browns lined up then 5 reds lined up next to them with the occasional flame licking off of them, then 5 greens lined up turning invisible although the other minions turned there noses up at this and finally 5 blues lined up with the occasional flare of magic flicking off their hands. Although the browns looked at little impaicent with the fact that they kept fidgeting just waiting to be allowed to smash something, or even better kill some thing.


	2. Chapter 1

**Mass Effect: The Return Of The Overlord**

**Chapter 1**

Walking along the Presidium was commander John Shepard who was walking towards the Citadel tower to inform the 'idiotic polliticians' of the fact that the collectors have been destroyed, and his 'employment' with Cerberus has ended. Although since his days before Cerberus he looks different because of the open orange glowing scars which criss-cross across his face and the red glow behind his emerald green eyes, personally he likes his new look it is good for lowering the morale of his enemies.

As he neared the Citadel tower he thought on his death and his resurrection which some people would reflect with the bible but he just thought of it as the advances of technology. Although he does not remember if there was any crossing over into any sort of afterlife he thinks that maybe he was somehow destined to stop the reapers or something greater than that. in a moment of boredom he wonders if he can make the council of pidgeons lose THE GAME.

That was when he noticed that he had arrived at his destination, with that he walked through the doors and into the council chambers. He looked up from his position to see councillor Anderson already standing in his position along with the Turian councillor Velarn next to the Asari councillor Tevos standing next to the Salarian councillor Desu. Thinking all the while the council does like people to be looking up at them, they must be over compensating for something.

Shepard then stepped forward in front of the council which then caused Tevos to speak up. "Commander good to see you have returned, I suppose you have come to report on the collectors and the sudden stop in the disappearance of human colonies." this then caused Valern to sceptically speak up "and yes I believe that you will say that these 'collectors' were involved with the 'reapers'"

This caused Shepard to reply with "Yes they were reducing humans down to genetic material to build a reaper." this caused Desu to ask "and what happened to the reaper: of course it would be destroyed, question is how :sniff:". Tevos then questioned Shepard "how exactly did you destroy the reaper?" "it was incomplete so I used the Kain, if in doubt use lots of explosives, maybe someone should try thrown spanners at the reapers, it is what is in your capabilty Valern.

Valern then questioned "and I suppose you destroyed the collectors base" "yes, would you much rather Cerberus get a hold of it", Valern responds "no I suppose not". Tevos then asks Shepard "and where did the Omega 4 relay lead?" "it led to the galactic core, within a safe zone which required a reaper IFF taken from a derelict reaper." Velarn queries "derelict what could cause these 'sentient' machines to die?" "have you ever thought that the Protheans didn't taken a few of them with them?"

Shepard then cuts off any replies by telling them that is all the information he has, which causes one of his scars to widen which Tevos notices and questions Shepard "why did one of your scars just get wider? And now that I think about it why are they glowing orange?" Shepard answers her "when Cerberus brought me back from the dead" Tevos replies "back from the dead so you did die" Shepard continues "well yes they wanted me back quickly because according to them I'm a 'symbol' to humanity so they didn't even both with a control chip, that came back to bit them in the ass, they used cybernetics to speed up rebuilding me, although I don't know the full extent of it. scars look good though they give me that edge and really, do you think that enemies would be able to have much morale knowing that they do not have scars like these."

Just as Tevos was going to reply the room started to shake and a giant claw like structure pulsating with dark energy tears through the garden, somehow managing to completely tear up the garden as if it was perfectly planned. Below the council chambers and some some minion like creatures a group of 20 pour out of it and some of the brown ones look stupidly and then goes and picks up random pieces of metal and hits some of the other ones with it and cackles. Which causes one of the blue ones to face palm and hit the browns with some sort of energy, which causes the red ones to set the browns on fire, although the browns do not seem smart enough to know that they are on fire at all.

Everyone in the council chambers looks at them with curiosity which causes one of the red ones to chuck a fireball at a tree and sets it on fire which seems to set the red ones of dancing around the burning tree. Just as everyone was settling down a really old one of the creatures comes out of the claw like structure and smacks the reds with the staff hes using as a walking stick and asks condescendingly "is this a tea party, or is it politics, I love politicians all backstabbing each other what fun!". He then turns to look at shepard and says cheerfully"your the new overlord think of the size of the domain you could build and think of how good we would b at destroying the reapers, stupid machines thinking that they have the right to destroy things and not even leaving anyone to work for them amateurs!" with this Shepard passes out and the minions take Shepard and the council members through the portal.

With the minions taking anything that looks to be of value, with that they notice the keepers and get evil grins on their faces and set them on fire. Although they seem to get bored when the keeper jsut disintergrates, and go back to smashing objects and stealing anything not bolted down. Although they some how manage to steal a bodyguards run from literally right infront of them, giving the bodyguard a parting gift, although people are not generally happy at being kicked in the crotch.


	3. Chapter 2

**Mass Effect: The Return Of The Overlord**

**Chapter 2**

Meanwhile down in the netherworld the Evil energy started pulsating at a incredible pace like a vein on a angry fat man's forehead before it explodes into a gory mess, all other the floor. Suddenly the energy spikes just as it drops off the minions carrying the council and Commander Sheppard, who after being chucked onto the dark damp, evil looking room with a cracked throne with a fading Dragon styling to it. As Sheppard and the council continued to look around the room the noticed the lava flowing freely in some areas of the room almost like it had been thousands of years since anyone had actually used this room.

They then looked behind them to see a platform outside of the giant opening which helped add to the imposing look of the room, so they walked towards it to try and gauge their location. As soon as they reached the edge they looked out to see a giant cavern all around them with molten magma and waterfalls all around the area, sometimes clashing with each other in a chaotic battle usually exploding at the contact of hot and cold, almost like a battle between good and evil. They looked back towards the room they were in to see that the structure seems to connect to the roof of the cavern which seems to ignite the Salarian's curiosity which causes him to look down to see that the structure is built onto a giant stalactite stretching down for miles.

This brings everyone else over to have a look and they all seem to be impressed by this structure even in the state of disrepair it seems to be in. Just at this moment Gnarl chooses this moment to teleport in behind them, and laugh. This makes the council and Sheppard turn around and Velern demands "return us this instant to the citadel!" as he was doing this a random brown was stood behind him copying him which causes Sheppard to burst into hysterics. Tevos being the 'democratic' decided to ask "where are we?" This makes Gnarl grin and reply "we are in the Netherworld!" Anderson stupidly asks "so no devil then?" Gnarls replies sadly as if he is disappointed that such a evil figure like the devil does not exist "unfortunately not, although te devils work is too amateur why kill entire civilisations when you can enslave them instead to build up you forces and have a supply of cannon fodder." Just before anybody could reply to this a minion runs across the room chasing a rat with his club swinging try to hit it. Gnarl shouts "Grubby get over here you can get back to killing rats later." Grubby pouts "But I had almost beaten my record, of 100 dead rats, there too much like those fluffy rats who killed the poor fishes." Gnarl replies "you can kill rats later, although we might be able to kill bigger creatures soon." Grubby asks 'innocently' "like sheepies, or maybe even those empire soldiers which you lefts in stasis in case you ever got bored?" This causes Gnarl to angrily shout "yes you can kill sheepies but those are my soldiers to kill not yours you don't have the fine art of torture under your belt you would kill them and then jump up and down on the corpses."

This causes Tevos to question " Empire soldiers? Who are they and why would they need to be in stasis?" Gnarl answers "Well when we defeated the Romans I wanted a few target dummies and well the empires soldiers had that done, other targets are too smart and hide behind something before those stupid idiots stand 'proud'. Stupid amateur empire, conquering but not having a proper evil look no dark corners or damp patches that's not imposing at all." this causes Sheppard to question "Romans as in the Roman empire how old are you and does this means that we are on Earth." Gnarl responds in a scathing tone "yes you are on earth you stupid idiot, and well I go into stasis if we don't have a overlord for a long time master." Sheppard asks "and why am I your master?" Gnarl responds "because your our new overlord!" Sheppard promptly passings out on hearing this. Gnarl shouts "minions get the overlords armour ready, and councillors your our prisoners, minions take them to the dungeons but no torturing, well maybe you can rough up the Turian he seems like a amateur, and it might be fun!" With that the councillors are carried away by the minions and Gnarl cackles yes evil always wins!.


	4. Chapter 3

**Mass Effect: The Return Of The Overlord**

**Chapter 3**

just as Tevos was about to question this a minion dressed up like a jester seems to appear out of nowhere and to the councillors it seems like it is preparing to sing when it does the other minions seem to roll their eyes. "Minions, it seems not a day has gone by since we lost our last overlord, all seemed lost, but no we have found our master and we will kick there- aaargh." Just as the minion was going to say anything else another minion kicked him off the edge. With this Gnarl blurts out "I'm sure we can retrieve Quaver later maybe he'll not be so annoying, although it always seems to be Gloop who pushes him off the edge of something." At this moment Shepard started to wake up so Gnarl decides to introduce himself.

"Master it is good to see you awake, do you want your armour now or do you want to have Giblet make up a set to your likings considering the previous overlords armour is too rusty to use" Shepard replies in a bit of a haze "I'll look it over later, and why did you call me master", "you are our overlord sire!" "overlords take over the world and well most of them take mistresses, although that might just be because they like the perks, I remember mistress Fay she was just as evil as the overlord, and knew what she wanted." Shepard then takes a look around and doesn't see the councillors anywhere and questions gnarl about this to which gnarl replies that they are in the dungeons because our presence can't be found out.

"Gnarl since I need all the help I can get to defeat the reapers, here's the best armour and weapon designs take them to Giblet and tell him that he can add anything onto it which will give it the overlord look" (think the blood dragon ME2 armour mixed with the overlord armours, maybe swords which produce beams of lightning) "Right away master!" Shepard decides to go sit on the throne mainly because he decides that he doesn't want to stand up for much longer. "Arguing with politicians sure makes you tired, all the backstabbing in the political arena, well maybe I could do to visit illium." Gnarl smirks at the new overlords attitude seems taking a ruthless solider as a overlord was a good idea of the netherworld. Gnarl then checks the new map that the tower seems to have made to locate some good locations for the master to harvest some lifeforce to rebuild the damage to the tower. " Master, Giblet has finished your armour and you should go to our hunting grounds to gather lifeforce to rebuild the tower." Shepard questions "how much lifeforce do we need? Because it would be easier just to 'borrow' some prisoners who are going to be put to death seems much quicker to me, we could most likely wrangle Anderson into helping us" " I like your thinking master, although I suppose you could go to anywhere else if you like to gather resources." "well I know just where to the shadow broker base maybe I can get some information, then after that we could go to omega, I'm sure some of the scum in that place won't be noticed if they disappear."

"gnarl how do I exactly use this portal and bring me my armour" "yes master, you just select your destination on the map and the portal will activate and you can go there." "thank you gnarl". With that a group of minions brought the armour in and Shepard quickly suited up and tested out the new sword which as he swung it lit out a wave a lightning. He then got the assault rifle off his back and shot the Jester in the leg just as he got back out from the bottom of the cavern which caused him to fall again, and then he stepped into the portal and chose to go to the Shadow broker base to see Liara and see what resources the base has built up.

Liara T'Soni was stood infront of the monitors reading on the fact that the councillors seem to have disappeared. And just as she was going do anything else a giant claw seemed to appear in the middle of the room with a jet of energy releasing from it. Then she saw a armoured being walking out of it and just as he stepped he took off his helmet. And Liara was glad to see that it was Shepard.


End file.
